¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR?
by Sailor Alissa
Summary: UA. ...Darien Chiba, un chico de 25 años huerfano de padre y madre, crecio solo y sin poder hacer amigos, por ende no sabe la dicha y la confucion de lo que es estar enamorado, hasta que conoce a Serena Tsukino... espero que les guste lean y dejen sus comentarios gracias


**¿Qué es el amor?**

 **Notas Autora** **:** Bueno chicas; como mencione hace algún tiempo atras, entre a un concurso literario (el cual no gane, ni me dieron las gracias ), con este pequeño one-shot. pero con nombres diferentes. aclaro solo los nombres y siertas caracteristicas debi cambiarlas,espero les guste y en esta oportunidad es un Darien x Serena, ya que nunca escribo de ellos, asi que un pequeño regalo a las mamochas xd espero les guste...

Muchos sabemos lo que es amar a alguien, ya sean los padres, un hermano, los amigos e incluso la pareja; ¿pero qué pasa cuando naces solo en un orfanato?, ¿sin nunca haber conocido a tus progenitores?; cuando eso ocurre ves el mundo de una forma diferente y creces como una persona solitaria y con mucho rencor en el corazón y piensas que nadie ni nada puede cambiar eso...

Darien era un joven de ya 25 años, muy guapo, alto, de cabello negro azulado y ojos color zafiro; que trabajaba como editor de novelas en una prestigiosa editorial, a pesar de haber nacido en un orfanato y ser una persona de un carácter bastante arisco, logró acoplarse muy bien en aquel empleo; pero seguía sin poder confiar en las personas y no entendía algo tan sencillo para algunos cómo es el amor.

Un día, después de una larga jornada de trabajo, el joven se dirigía muy cansado hacia su departamento, cuando escucho a una chica gritando desesperadamente.

\- Luna, Luna... -gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos la joven de rubios cabellos llamando a su gatita perdida.

En eso una pequeña gatita negra cruzaba despreocupadamente la calle, mientras que un vehículo se acercaba a toda velocidad; Darien se dio cuenta de ello y en un acto de autoreflejo fue en rescate del minino, arrojándose él mismo a la calle y tomando en brazos a Luna, saliendo este con algunos raspones producto del roce con el pavimento.

\- Gracias, te agradezco mucho haber salvado a la pequeña Luna -decía muy contenta la muchacha.-

\- No fue nada, para la próxima ten más cuidado -le contesto muy seriamente el pelinegro, entregándole a la gatita.

La joven le invito a comer a su casa en forma de agradecimiento, cosa que Darien rechazó inmediatamente.

\- Insisto, por favor ven-dijo la chica jalándole del brazo al joven; que por cierto era varios centímetros más alto.

Darien de mala gana aceptó la invitación a comer; cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba un poco desordenado, la chica que por cierto aún no se presentaba, argumentó que vivía sola y entre el trabajo y la universidad no tenía tiempo de ordenar, cosa que al ojiazul no le importaba, ya que su plan era no ver más a esa chica y por ende no pisaría de nuevo aquel sitio.

-Disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Serena; ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto la rubia.

-Me llamo Darien… mira, disculpa, pero ya debo irme- contestó al momento que se dirigía a la salida y regresaba a su casa; sin siquiera haber aceptado un café .

Esa noche algo había cambiado en el joven, se sentía diferente, tenía ganas de volver a ver a Serena- Serena, hasta su nombre era hermoso y ella era tan bella, y se veia tan Serena como el mar al atardecer; ¿pero en qué estaba pensando?, ¿cómo podía decir cosas así de alguien con que apenas cruzó un par de palabras?; realmente estaba loco. Sí, eso era, se estaba volviendo loco o se encontraba enfermo, pero de algo estaba seguro, eso que le pasaba no era normal, no para él… al menos.

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel encuentro y ni Darien ni Serena habían podido olvidarse el uno del otro. Era hora de almuerzo y dos jóvenes se dirigían al mismo restaurante; sin planearlo y por caminos diferentes, Darien se había sentado en una mesa que quedaba en un rincon junto a una ventana,pero sin mucho apetito, ya que no había podido dejar de pensar en esa chica de rubios cabellos y azul mirada que con sólo verla se le revolvía el estómago, su corazón se aceleraba y su cerebro dejaba de funcionar lógicamente, no podía creer que alguien en el mundo llegara a provocarle tales sentimientos; Por otra parte Serena, era más romántica ya que tenía sus apuntes de la universidad llenos de corazones con las iniciale ( Darien y Serena).

-Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí contigo?, es que el lugar está lleno-dijo una joven de rubios cabellos a un muchacho muy solitario esperando su orden.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa, sólo no me molestes -respondió este amargamente sin mirarla.

Serena se había percatado que el joven con el que estaba compartiendo mesa era Darien, ella lo observaba como quien observa un monumento o algo majestuoso. Ahora sí podía afirmarlo le gustaba aquel chico. No, no sólo le gustaba, estaba enamorada de él e iba hacer hasta lo imposible para que el sentimiento fuese mutuo.

Después de aquel almuerzo debía regresar a la editorial, ya que aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, pero antes de poder retirarse una vocecita lo interrumpió pidiéndole que se quedara un poco más. No podía creerlo, esa voz era de la chica más bella que el alguna vez vio,aquella que inundaba su mente con su predencia, y sin pensarlo mucho se le quedó mirando para saber que necesitaba; pero lo que pedía era imposible él se sentía incapaz de hacer algo como eso, además que nunca había salido con alguien, mucho menos con una chica; pero aun así aceptó la invitación al cine, sería después del trabajo así que se reunirían en la plaza central para luego ir a ver la película.

Había terminado su trabajo a tiempo y a pesar que se encontraba agotado quería reunirse con Serena, ella estaba haciendo algo que nunca nadie había logrado. Estaba sonriendo y se sentía lleno de energía, por ello fue que corrió lo más rápido que pudo al encuentro con tan bella muchacha.

Ya en el cine entraron tomados de la mano, aunque Darien no se había dado cuenta, ya que iba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Veamos… ésta es muy linda y romántica -decía la chica señalando una película, el pelinegro asintió sin importarle la cinta; total cualquier cosa seria aburrida comparada con aquella musa que tenia a su lado.

Mientras la rubia enamorada disfrutaba de la película, el ojiazul tenía en su mente cada facción de aquella niña, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar abruptamente sólo por estar con ella. Si es que eso que le pasaba, era alguna extraña enfermedad de la que había sido contagiado, quisiera que no se le pasara nunca.

Antes de que la película finalizara, su rubia acompañante se había quedado profundamente dormida y aunque intentó de muchas formas despertarla, no lo consiguió, por ende, optó por cubrirla con su chaqueta y llevarla en la espalda hasta su propio departamento, dado que la casa de ella quedaba muy lejos, en el trayecto no hizo más que traspirar, temblar y colocarse nervioso producto de la respiración de la chica en su nuca; al llegar al lugar, la recostó en su propia cama y se quedó hipnotizado con la bella figura de Serena; el sueño y cansancio le estaban ganando, así que tomó una manta y se dirigió al sofá de la sala y allí cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Darien se despertó muy temprano, debido a un olor extraño que provenía de la cocina, cuando logro despertarse y observar con claridad, vio a Serena preparando el desayuno.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó algo molesto y ocultando lo ruborizado que estaba.

-Disculpa, no quería molestarte, pero tenía que hacer algo para agradecerte por dejarme quedar anoche aquí- decía muy alegre y agradecida la rubia.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a tomar el café junto con las tostadas y otras cosas que había preparado la chica; ya que era una gran cocinera. se quedaron allí comiendo sin ponerle atención el uno al otro por 20 minutos, hasta que el oji azul no resistió más aquella tensión entre ambos y le gritó abruptamente a aquella joven de rubia cabellera que lo estaba volviendo loco hace algunos días.

-Ya estoy harto de todo esto… no aguanto más, tal vez sea algo impulsivo pero la presión en mi pecho no da más, tus ojos me hipnotizan y hacen que me pierda, mi cerebro ya no sabe hacer otra cosa más que no sea pensar en ti, realmente no tengo idea lo que me está pasando sólo sé que no quiero alejarme de ti, y es una locura ya que ni siquiera nos conocemos y no sé cómo se llama este sentimiento, por favor perdóname por ser tan torpe y abrumarte con todo esto pero...- Darien hablaba sin detenerse, hasta que fue silenciado por unos apasionados y cálidos labios, así es, Serena estaba besando al joven del cual ella también sentía algo importante, pero ella tenía muy claros sus sentimientos, era amor, si definitivamente eso era amor.

-Lo que sientes no es tan loco ni descabellado como crees, ese sentimiento se llama "AMOR"- explicó la ojiazul con mucha calma.

Darien se separó de ella bruscamente y tomo asiento unos minutos antes de poder articular una palabra, pues se sentía más confundido que antes y extrañamente sentía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, pero no lo haría, no delante de ella; pues ahora ya sabía que era lo que tenía y deseó haber estado enfermo en lugar de sentir tanta confusión y alegría junta.

-Por favor…vete, necesito estar solo, no entiendo nada de esto -decía el joven al borde de las lágrimas, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Pero Serena no se fue. Se quedó junto a él, y en un acto de amor y comprensión le abrazó fuertemente, para que éste pudiese desahogarse. Luego de que el pelinegro llorara unos minutos por todo el estrés que sentía, besó a la rubia y hermosa joven que tenía en frente, por la cual había quedado perdidamente enamorado. Sí, así era y podía reconocerlo, entenderlo y aceptarlo, al fin se había enamorado, ya conocía el amor y no iba a dejar que se marchara; ya no estaría nunca más solo, pues ya sabía QUÉ ES EL AMOR.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS AUTORA** : BUENO SE QUE FUE CORTO PERO LAS REGLAS DE MI CONCURSO ERAN NO MÁS DE 4 PÁGINAS XD, ESPERO QUE ANTES DE FIN DE AÑO PODER ACTUALIZAR JAJAJA POR FAVOR TENGAN PACIENCIA QUE NO LAS HE OLVIDADO, ADEMÁS YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SABER QUE PASARA CON EL TESTARUDO DE YATEN EN **"AMOR INDEBIDO"** Y ARREGLAR Y DETALLAR MÁS **"UN CAMBIO EN MI VIDA"** YA QUE MUCHAS QUEREMOS A SEIYA BEBÉ XD . ESO POR EL MOMENTO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEW GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME


End file.
